Fotografía privada
by sonrais777
Summary: ¿Qué marido no tiene una fotografía de su dulce esposa? Todos tenían una, pero para Adrien, la suya era especial.


**Un pequeño one-shot de un comic que vi hace muuuucho tiempo, me estoy acordando de comics que hace mucho no veía, no entiendo porque, pero en fin, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía, y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Fotografía privada.

Capítulo único.

Adrien después de mucho tiempo se reunía con sus antiguos compañeros y amigos, una reunión de hombres tal y como Nino la definía. Y de alguna manera después de horas de hablar terminaron por hablar de sus esposas.

-Digan lo que digan Alyx es la más sexy.- presumió Kim mostrando una fotografía de su esposa que vestía un top deportivo verde y unas mallas negras. Nino no pudo evitar reírse.

-Lo siento Kim pero mi Alya es mucho más sexy.- dijo mostrando una foto de Alya con su ropa de reportera.- Mira esas piernas en aquella falda, es irresistible.

-P-Pues Chloe se ve mejor.- rebatió Nathaniel sacando una foto de Chloe donde vestía un vestido negro de falda corta y su cabello rubio estaba suelto.- ¿Ven? Chloe es mucho más sexy.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- se quejó Kim.- Mira Alyx, tiene un cuerpo perfectamente…

-¿Pequeño?- se burló Nino y Kim quiso romperle la cara allí mismo.- Mientras Alya, vaya viejo, qué curvas tiene mi mujer.- Adrien suspiró a lo bajo y siguió bebiendo hasta que Nino le toma del hombro y casi tira su vaso.- ¡Vamos Adrien! Dime que tengo la razón.

-En realidad, no pienso opinar, no es correcto pelearse por ver qué esposa es más sexy o hermosa, como maridos siempre vamos a ver por nuestra esposa y será la mujer más bella para nosotros.

-¿Y tú tienes una foto de Marinette?- preguntó Nathaniel y Adrien asintió.

-Exacto, como todos ustedes llevo una foto para recordarla en el trabajo.- Kim de inmediato se le pega como una lapa.

-¿Y podemos verla? ¡Vamos Adrien enséñanosla!- Nino solo sonrió, conociendo a la dulce Marinette de seguro era una fotografía de lo más normal pero de repente Adrien azotó el vaso en la mesa y mira molesto a Kim.

-¡Ya basta! No te la voy a enseñar porque no quiero y porque no voy a exhibir a mi esposa. Me largo.- Kim se quejó ya un poco tomado y hasta le cayó encima a Nathaniel haciendo reír a Nino que también estaba tomado.

-¡Oye Adrien no me puedes dejar con estos dos borrachos!- se quejó Nathaniel que ahora era abrazado por Kim.

-¡Yo la amoooooo!

-¡Suéltame Kim!

Cuando Adrien llegó a su hogar ya era tarde, le había pedido a Marinette que no le esperase y esta vez al fin no la encontró en el sofá de la sala, sino que encontró a su hermosa esposa dormida en su cama, él sonrió y se retiró al comedor, su sonrisa se amplió un poco más al ver que le había dejado la cena en la mesa y con una notita a lado.

"Por si llegas hambriento, si no ¿puedes guardarlo minou?"

Era adorable, era tan dulce y…toda de él. Se sentó en el sillón de la sala de su departamento y sacó de su billetera la fotografía de su esposa, su sonrisa pasó pronto a parecerse a la sonrisa de cierto felino.

-Esta imagen solo la pueden contemplar mis ojos.- ¡y vaya que solo él podía! Sino le aplicaría un Cataclysm en los ojos a quien la viera, la expresión del rostro de Marinette era de vergüenza absoluta, sus labios apretados en línea recta y un notable sonrojo que iba desde sus mejillas hasta sus orejas, al menos las humanas, ya que tenía puesta en la cabeza una diadema de orejas de gato negro, vestía una de sus camisas blancas abierta mostrando su blanco abdomen y que obviamente no llevaba sostén, pero la camisa cubría sus hermosos atributos, su ropa interior de encaje negro y esas medias negras que estaban hasta las rodillas eran un excitante toque, además de estar arrollada sobre la cama y sus manos sostenían parte de su cabello suelto. Oh sí, esa fotografía era única y le costó mucho que Marinette al fin aceptase esa pose y próximamente tenía pensado sacar más fotografías privadas, después de todo le gustó ese conjunto de gatita traviesa que vio por internet, estaba seguro que se le vería purrfecto.

…..

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, por favor no me den de tomatazos, y espero haber puesto bien la categoría, como sea, dejen review y nos leemos a la próxima y sin más que decir, UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
